eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Planes of Prophecy Timeline
*Tradeskillers, please see the Planes of Prophecy Crafting Timeline. Notes *You need to be at least a level 100 Adventurer. *You don't need to do the Kunark Ascending Timeline to start this signature quest line Free gear In the Plane of Magic at is Thisan's Lockbox he sells crates of gear for level 100 charaters based on the class. The crates are sold for 0c. The gear pieces are slighty better than KA T1 Expert raid gear. Factions There are 3 Factions in the zone each with its own quest line * House Vahla * House Yrzu * Pride Pakiat Legacy of Power Signature Quests # Legacy of Power: Secrets in an Arcane Land # Legacy of Power: Hero's Devotion # Legacy of Power: An Innovative Approach House Vahla Shirada #106 Caught Slime-Handed #106 Steal It Back #106 Not for Breakfast #repeatable quests: #*106 Steal It All Back #*106 Still Not for Breakfast Irdd #106 Here Comes the Bribe requires 1000 House Vahla (Faction) Tesakias #106 Subtle Differences requires 1000 House Vahla (Faction) #106 Sure as Shell #106 A Subtle Ploy #106 Profit and Loss Pannaxxun #106 Oh Ye, Of Riddle Faith #106 Sphinx Outside the Box Koyame #106 Fresh and Greasy #106 Koyame's Elemental Study #106 Between a Rock and a Hard Beak (rep) Himaduri #106 Assumed Identity #106 Teach a Man to Aetherfish #106 Nothing Subtle About It #106 Arcana Control #106 Seeds of Change #106 Following a Familiar Face #106 Show Not Tell #106 Fawning Over Flora (rep) Jihyon #106 Doomsday Prep #106 Removing Some Competition (rep) Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha #106 Serving the Mindfold Matriarch #106 Mindfold Matriarch's Effective Plan Chandira #106 Material Evidence #106 Counterfeit It to Win It Pannaxxun #Artifact not Fiction (rep) -- requires ~ (+40450 faction) *I got this quest with only 38,500 faction after completing Mindfold Matriarch's Effective Plan. Mindfold Matriarch Taneesha #Clean sweep the grounds (rep) #Dazzle and Delight (rep) #Dedication Rewarded - requires +50000 faction House Yrzu Malusia #106 The Queen's Favor Instructor Nevidix #106 Light Studies # repeatable quests #*106 Lighter Studies Jesinnal #106 Specific Resonance # repeatable quests #*106 More Specific Resonance Lemistka #106 An Eye for Art requires 4000 House Yrzu (Faction) #106 Water Canvas #106 Further Applications Taliseda #106 Shape the Future requires 4000 House Yrzu (Faction) Alishinu #106 Art Class Drop Out #106 Learning Their Place Salindis #106 Dress Code Atkuki #106 Take Me to Your Leader #106 No Pride to Speak Of Elishuru #106 Riddle Me This requires 13.000 House Yrzu (Faction) #106 Unusual Suspect #106 Right in the Nose Salindis #106 Furthering Education #106 Forbidden Studies Karulindi #106 Teacher Conference Thegnahex Lasmayta #106 Cultural Understanding Uelmondi #106 Land Development #106 Professional Opinion #106 Eureka Moment #106 Scar Treatment #106 Terra Forma #*105 Vetted Rocks requires 34.000 House Yrzu (Faction) Hassetya #repeatable quests #*105 Retaking The Test requires 26.500 House Yrzu (Faction) Ilarmna #repeatable quest #*105 Fount Duty requires 26.500 House Yrzu (Faction) Ylseeda #repeatable quests #*105 Crystals in the Rough requires 34.000 House Yrzu (Faction) Anhasit #repeatable quests #*105 All's Wells requires 34.000 House Yrzu (Faction) Silvele #repeatable quests #*105 Tending Gardens requires 34.000 House Yrzu (Faction) Majestrix Sangeeta #106 The Majestrix's Trust requires 50000 House Yrzu (Faction) Pride Pakiat Izle Tot #106 The Introduction #106 Can't Step in the Same River Twice #106 The Missing Heart Leaves a Hole #repeatable quests: #*106 Can't Step in the Same River Twice, Twice #*106 The Missing Heart Leaves Another Hole Karo-amat #106 Seven Tomes and No Sense requires -2000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #106 Perennial Complications #106 Stripped By Striplings Ta-hetu #106 The Wick is Curiosity requires -2000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #106 The Candle is Learning #106 The Supreme Art of Teaching #106 Joy in Knowledge requires Stripped By Striplings Ta-sche-re-he #106 The Desired Golden Vessel requires Joy in Knowledge #106 The Vexing Golden Coin #106 The Bloody Brutal Truth #106 Music From The Elder #106 The Seven Keystones to Success Izny Rut #106 Green Fruit For Rut requires Joy in Knowledge #106 Operation Crustacean Station #106 The Mootuingo Objective #repeatable quests: #*106 Green Fruit For Rut Part Duex #*106 Operation Crustacean Station Continuation Khat-Ra Pakiat #106 From Mind to Matter requires 30000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #106 The Punishment Due #106 Consoling the Souls #106 Consciousness With Objectification #106 The Crucible of Purpose #106 Crossing At The Crossing #repeatable quests #*106 Consoling the Souls: A Contemplation requires 39000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #*106 The Mootuingo Job requires 39000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #*106 The River Job requires 39000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #*106 The Starfire Collection requires 39000 Pride Pakiat (Faction) #106 Reflection of Recollection requires 50000 Pride Pakiat (Faction)